


July 4th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous reader requested a fic with unconscious Wash and other freelancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 4th, 2016

“C’mon Wash, let’s get you home.” York tried to shift his grip on his unconscious friend, who was slung between him and North. “Damn, you’re heavier than you look.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

York and North started guiltily as Carolina planted herself in the middle of the hallway. York nearly lost his grip again and Wash’s head lolled to the side, smacking him in the cheek. “Just going for a walk?” North tried a disarming smile, but it withered under her glare.

“I know for a fact that he was only let out of the medical wing because he promised to stay in his room and rest. Why the hell is he out of bed?” 

York and North shared a look over the top of Wash’s head. York cleared his throat. “We...thought he needed to just get up and move around for a bit. Stretch his legs.” By the look he was getting, it clearly wasn’t enough. “We only went down to the mess hall.” 

“And then what happened?” Carolina stepped closer, tilting Wash’s head up, thumbing open one of his eyelids to check his pupils.

“He… uh. Just fell asleep. On North’s shoulder. You can still see the drool marks actually--”

“He was on some serious painkillers for his bruised ribs. Didn’t he tell you?”

York looked absolutely miserable. “He might have mentioned, yeah.”

“When?”

York seemed to shrink about six inches. “About the time that we told him he was coming with us, no excuses.” 

Carolina’s face threatened to turn as red as her hair. She turned to North. “Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised about York, but I cannot believe that you would be involved in something this stupid.” 

“I have a really bad idea every now and then. York doesn’t have a monopoly on them.” This was not the correct answer. North dropped his eyes and chewed his lip.

Carolina stood in silence, long enough that both men began to shift uncomfortably. “North, get Wash back into his quarters and in bed. York, I want to see you running laps in two minutes. You,” Carolina jabbed a finger at North, “will join him as soon as you drop off Wash. You will both continue running laps for the rest of your natural lives, or until I figure out what to do with you, whichever comes first. Move it. No, wait! “ North was about to scoop Wash up in his arms, but paused at Carolina’s cry. She leaned over, lifted the bottom of Wash’s shirt to peer underneath. “Lift him the other way.” North obediently adjusted his grip and raised him easily, gently shifting him until Wash’s face was resting against his chest. 

“C’mon princess, let’s get you back to bed. Don’t drool on me anymore, okay?” 

Carolina watched them disappear down the hallway then turned back to York. “Why are you still here?”

York flinched. “Running!” He turned on his heel and took off. Carolina shook her head and followed him down the hall.


End file.
